Love Letters To Kagome
by Cmay1018
Summary: Inuyasha isn't one to have many personal possessions, but the ones he does send Kagome's head reeling when they end up scattered all over the front porch of their new house. She never realized so many things could mean "I love you."


Hello, lovelies! This is part 1 of 3 - I have written a series of "love letter" stories about different leading ladies from three of my favorite anime and the OTPs I love. (Soul Eater, Ouran Highschool Host Club, and Inuyasha) You don't have to read all three, they are completely stand-alone, but they are based on the same concept. They are short and sweet but I'd love for you to read all three. Unlike my last crazy long story: Only a memory away (that legit got away from me, but I love)...I gave myself an 8,000-word limit as a challenge in response to it. I'm a new writer and I'd love feedback or comments! I'm always looking for new ideas! ~ Cmay

Kagome had slipped through the well that rested in her household shrine one final time to return to the Sengoku period permanently. Her family had held her tightly and wished her good luck and a blessed and safe life through a myriad spilled of tears before she left. As sad and worried as they were to see her go, they knew as long as she was with Inuyasha, she would be happy and well-protected while with him. He would defend her with his own life. He had already proven that time and time again. Kagome wiped at her wet lashes while she fought to crawl up and out from the other side of the old wooden well. Struggling with the numerous bulging bags she hefted up with her, she was finally able to pull herself out with a tremendous amount of effort. She set the extra items down next to the well for Inuyasha to retrieve later as she tried to catch her breath wishing he had been there to meet her.

Her head quickly turned to glance back into the well's depths. The swirling blue glow that was so familiar to her slowly faded then finally vanished from view. Kagome sent up a silent prayer to her ancestors that the portal wasn't closed forever. Ancestors who, now on second thought, may still be alive. Another interesting thought to work through, being a time traveler. She just hoped she could get back to her home in the future if truly needed. For now, she would act as though the well was closed off for good and turned to walk back to Kaede's hut. Kagome wiped away fresh tears and readjusted her heavy backpack while trying to gather her sundry of emotions. Inuyasha would balk if he saw her tears, especially today.

Today, they were finally able to move into their own house. She and Inuyasha were no longer going to have to bunk in with Kaede or Sango and Miroku in their own private spaces. The latter option being more awkward these days since Sango was close to giving birth at any time now. Even more awkward, was that even with their company as guests, nothing seemed to keep Miroku from wanting to perform his intimate husbandly duties for his demon slayer wife. The thought made Kagome blush and then cringe with embarrassment when she remembered the hushed murmurs and whimpers she couldn't help but overhear while she tried to sleep. She forced her thoughts to shift to something less indecent and she decided to silently thank Kaede instead.

The older priestess had somehow worked a miracle for her and Inuyasha when the town elder had finally allowed them to build a house together. Being unmarried, a half-demon, and a girl of the future who wore quote on quote 'inappropriate unholy attire', it was astounding that the elder even acknowledged them as sentient beings. At the seventh, and thankfully, final town meeting regarding the topic, Kaede had told the elder again, " Inuyasha is her protector. Kagome, being of the future, needs him by her at all times." The elder had bickered with her, citing repeatedly how indecent it was. The shame it would bring to their town would be too much and he insisted that they stayed with Miroku and Sango as the village had already built them a house. Or better yet, they could stay with Kaede and they would expand her hut gladly to accommodate them.

Kaede had shocked them all when she finally spoke her true mind and called out the elder outright on his behavior as a last-ditch effort, " With what they have both done and sacrificed for this village, you, your children, and the rest of the world, they are owed our kindness and gratitude many times over. They are our saviors. They have not been treated as such by the inhabitants of the place they call home. They should have had the offer of a house built when Sango and Miroku did. They are not of normal status and never have been. Societal norms should not apply to them, especially here. They will also continue to protect, and more fiercely I might add, this place. Your home." The elder recoiled as the older woman edged closer but Kaede continued, mirth and a ferocious determination glinting in her eyes, "Besides, as far as indecency goes, I'm sure being pinned to a tree for fifty years has made Inuyasha and his manly wiles quite stunted. Kagome, I am certain, will gladly change her attire to appease your wandering, judgmental, lustful eyes. Even more so, I'm old, and quite frankly tired of their childish behavior. I'm also taking care of the small fox kit. I would do better to help the village overall without the two of them always tangled in my gray hair with their bickering." Kagome had held back a fit of giggles while Inuyasha, missing the red herrings given specifically to the elder to assuage his largest complaints, had started to yell out disrespectfully at Kaede's insults. Kagome was finally forced to use the beads of subjugation to quiet him while the village elder thought over his decision as Kaede stood mere inches from the elder scowling with hands fisted at her sides.

Kagome smiled at the memory and brushed her hair back as she looked down at the grass to watch for stray rocks and roots as she walked her way towards the heart of the village. She had just made it to the main dirt road when Shippo bounded up to her carrying a small wooden box that was half the size of him with as small as he still was, "Kagome! You're back! Did you bring me any sweets?!" Kagome smiled and bent down to ruffle the fox demon's hair while adjusting the overburdening bag on her shoulders as it shifted uncomfortably against her back, "Hello, Shippo. Yes, I did, but don't you still have a bit of a lollipop left?" Shippo whined but nodded, "Yeahhh, but it's just banana and I was hoping for cherry today! Since you and Inuyasha are moving, I wanted to celebrate with a new treat! Oh! You should see the big wysaria trees! There are flowers all over!" Kagome smiled softly at his sweet enthusiasm, "I understand but we have to conserve them since I can't go back anymore, okay? Do you mean Wisteria?" Shippo nodded twice in answer and Kagome grinned, "Maybe we can make something with the petals of the blossoms instead of opening a new candy to celebrate." Shippo bounced up and down, "Really? Like what?!" Kagome placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Well, we could gather them and put them into pots with water and float a little candle on top to put on the porch as lanterns. That would be pretty!" Shippo nodded, "Yeah! I like that! Then I could see where I was going at night to visit you!"

Kagome ruffled his hair again, "We can make and light them at dusk, but I don't want you traveling that far to the edge of the village and back at night alone, alright?" Shippo nodded fiercely, "Alright, Kagome. Hey! Does that mean I can stay there tonight?" She smiled at the kit, "I don't see why not." Shippo bounced happily and lifted the box above his head in excitement. Kagome pointed to the box he was shaking around, "Shippo, what's that?" He adjusted the small box back into his arms and then held it up to her, "It's Inuyasha's. He told me it should be the first thing in the house and to take it there. Kagome?" She smiled, "Yes?" He held up the box to her, "He trusts you, could you take it? Some of the kids want to go fishing down at the river and invited me!" Kagome smiled warmly, "Sure, Shippo." He handed off the box to her waiting hands and gave her legs a tight squeeze, "Thanks Kagome! I'm really glad you're back! I'll come over later to make the lanterns! See you!"

Kagome laughed as she watched his tiny legs scurry to carry him swiftly back down towards the river. She was so glad he was making friends. She had been worried for him when he had come to live here, but between Kaede and the rest of their group's efforts, the villagers had started to see him as just another child and not a fox demon. Kagome watched him until he vanished from view then turned to continue her trek.

Instead of turning left as she had planned, she ventured right, walking away from the village towards the edge of the forest. She had initially wanted to drop off some things to Sango for her delivery and post-birth before she went to find Inuyasha to ask him if he wanted to go see the house. They had been to the site numerous times, but never after it was finished. For a second she paused, wanting to go back to get him. She felt like seeing it first wouldn't be right, but her bag was so heavy, she needed to deliver the box, and she was closer to the house than the village at this point. Maybe she just wouldn't go inside. That sounded reasonable enough to her.

Kagome hitched her backpack higher onto her shoulders with a grunt and clutched at the small box she now held. It was a twelve by twelve inch or so cube that weighed hardly anything. She couldn't figure out why it was so important to be the first thing inside their house. Their house. Kagome's feet fumbled on nothing as the understanding of the situation finally hit her. She was no longer sharing a house with her family. One with rules or parameters set for years by others. She was now going to be living with Inuyasha. They would make their own rules, except…in a time that was vastly different from her own. No internet, no microwaves, no shopping malls, no grocery stores, no indoor plumbing, no modern medicine, but throes of possible judgment because they were unwed and now living together.

Kagome sighed sadly, the numerous thoughts filling her head suddenly becoming too much. She focused on the house instead. A house it was, well mansion more like, at least at this time. Maybe they had asked for too much. Anyone from this era that looked at it would think they were the wealthy leaders of the village with its sheer size and, for its time, opulence. She and Inuyasha made sure they had included private rooms with full solid doors, lifted beds, and a third room for guests in the plans, with much grumbling from the elder. He still felt that the whole scenario was corrupt. Kaede had been there to shoot daggers at him with her eyes every time he protested, and he thankfully agreed, albeit begrudgingly, to anything they wanted with each glare she cast in his direction.

Kagome had even managed to get a hot water system for the kitchen and tub included. As long as the fire was lit outside, they would have hot water. Their toilet was off-site but still had a hall leading to it to shelter from any harsh weather. It was also self-maintained since it was dug to flow into a nearby creek that was already unusable by humans due to the poisonous frogs that lived there. The toxins from the animals were used and sold as medicine and their waste would be beneficial to the frog's habitat. On top of that, nothing would wash directly into a drinkable water system. The entire ecosystem of the frogs would flourish with only the two of them, for the most part, using it. The villagers had looked at her as if she was a goddess when she had brought a book about it to help design the system. Though it caused much contention from the elder when the other villagers started making plans to upgrade their own homes.

Kagome trekked up the way a bit longer and wove her way off the dirt path onto a much greener one. The tall grass had been stamped down across the field as workers had marched back and forth to the building site and it was the only reason she didn't get lost. She thought about removing the grass and edging the path with stones to make it easier to find, but then Inuyasha's voice came into her head. She could hear him say something like, "Why'd you wanna do that for, idiot? It will lead someone right to us! Ain't nothing wrong with grass." Kagome laughed and looked up from her feet, the edge of the forest now directly in front of her. It took a second, but as she looked through the row of trees, she could see the faint edges of their roof. The shingles were made of green clay and were just a bit lighter in color than the tree leaves. The exterior walls were a dark grayish brown, made from more clay shaped into stones, that blended well with the shadows of the forest. Unless you knew exactly where they lived, they were well hidden from onlookers from the main path to the village.

Kagome paused as she breached the line of trees. The temperature had dropped a few degrees and the sun that was able to penetrate the area, danced merrily against the two purple wisteria trees growing under the canopy of the forest. The purple and blue blossoms hung heavily and the stray petals decorated ground like a soft carpet. The bright sun beamed down through the trees onto the flowers like spotlights to cast the entire area in a soft lavender glow. It also smelled absolutely wonderful. It was breathtaking.

The villagers had created a thin pathway made of fine moss lined with smooth river stones that lead to the wooden steps and then the door was there. An actual wooden door. Kagome paused to pull off her shoes and socks and took a few more steps towards the house curling her toes in the fuzzy moss. She basked in the softness underfoot and the beauty of her surroundings. As she stepped up the clean wooden stairs that proceeded the entrance, she stopped. She could now smell the clay, timber, and sap used to build it. The earthiness smelled nice mingled with the sweetness of the wisteria.

She set her shoes down and then the sunlight hit something above the door which caused it to glimmer and twinkle. Kagome looked up from the foot of the stairs and gasped. The villagers had embedded a large piece of rose quartz that had been polished down to look like the Shikon jewel above the door. The words 'May the four souls bless this dwelling' were carved neatly underneath. Kagome felt tears burn at her eyelids. She should turn back. Inuyasha really should be here with her to experience this. When she shifted the backpack again and felt her back twinge sharply, she figured she would put it down on the porch with the box and then go and find her white-haired friend.

Kagome slipped one arm from the strap of her backpack as she walked up the stairs but the extra weight on her side threw her off balance and she tripped. It sent her sprawling onto the porch and her bag thudded heavily onto the wood while the box she carried slipped from her grasp to burst open and scatter its contents against the front of the door. She gasped and grunted as she righted herself into a sitting position tucking her legs under her. She pulled her backpack up to rest against the wall next to the door and rubbed at her leg, "Ow. Glad Inuyasha wasn't here to see that." As her fingers rubbed to ease the pain radiating from her shin from hitting the edge of the stair, she looked over to the upturned box, "Oh, man. I hope I didn't break anything."

Kagome scooted over to the box and began to pull the items up from the doorstep to place them back into their container. The first one she picked up was a small bit of clean white gauze with folded sticky bits of tape along its sides. She frowned in confusion but set it gently into the bottom of the box. The next was a folded up paper lid from an instant ramen bowl. Beef flavored. She plucked a stone up next and turned it in her fingers. It was smooth, black, with flecks of white and green. She had only seen these types of stones near the hot spring where they had bathed once on their quest to find the shards of the jewel. Kagome had seen Inuyasha naked for the first time there. She couldn't help but blush while she spent a moment thinking about his body splayed out in the water as he had collapsed from getting up from the hot water too quickly.

She placed her hands against her flushed cheeks, "No, Kagome. Stop it." To try and distract her wayward thoughts, she grabbed at another object that ended up being just as confusing as the others. She wouldn't be sure it belonged inside the box had she been in her time. It was the cap to the air vent from a bicycle wheel. She dropped it into the box then grabbed the next item which made her pause then smile. It was a picture that she had been looking for. It had been leaning against the framed picture of Sota and her at the zoo in her bedroom back home but had disappeared suddenly. She had initially thought it had just fallen behind her desk in a gust of wind.

Her mother had taken the photo on Christmas morning. Inuyasha was wearing a red Santa hat grinning broadly as he lifted the giant box of instant noodles Kagome had given him above his head. Kagome and Sota were laughing in the background. She looked at the seemingly random items again and something clicked. It was a keepsake box. It was filled with memories Inuyasha cherished. These were his only belongings other than Tetsusaiga and his fire rat robes. Kagome plucked the next thing up from the porch much more delicately, now understanding what she was touching and why Inuyasha wanted them to be the first possessions in the house. He had a place to call his, and these memories were his.

Kagome pulled the box closer to replace the lid thinking the last of the items were finally inside once more but heard a ping as the box hit something as it slid nearer. She lifted the box and gasped at what she saw. The small glass bottle that she had tried to safeguard the shards of the jewel inside of for so many years was laying on its side rolling gently back and forth in a natural divot of a floorboard. Though it should be empty, it held a tiny bit of rolled-up parchment inside. She grabbed it and pulled it up to her nose to examine it. She wondered what the tiny scroll said since Inuyasha was pretty much illiterate. She knew Kaede and Sango had been teaching him how to write and read but she had never seen him write anything, ever. Though she knew he had to have written it. She knew him, and if this was as personal as she now knew it was, he would never in a thousand years ask anyone to write it for him.

Her gut clenched uncomfortably. Her sudden curiosity warred with feelings of guilt caused by intruding on his privacy. If he ever found out that she had seen the contents of this box, he would be so furious that she would have to use the sit command on him until a giant Inuyasha shaped crater formed. People from her time would see it still, thinking of it as a place where a meteor must have hit. She didn't want to destroy the brand new house doing that. So she sat and stared at the bottle contemplating the pros and cons of opening it. She glanced back down the beautiful blossom covered yard and mossy path towards the opening of the trees. A slow wind suddenly twirled and wrapped around her causing hair to dance and flick gently against the bottle she held up to her face as if to caress it. Purple blossoms flared up around her and it seemed like the universe was telling her to open the bottle and read what was inside.

Fingers no longer shaky, she delicately plucked the cork from the top of the glass vile and set it safely on her knee. The parchment slid from the glass like a feather when she upturned the bottle to empty it into her palm. She deposited the bottle safely into her shirt out of habit and untied the delicate red thread that kept the parchment tightly bound. A thread, she realized had come from his robes. This made the importance of the tiny roll of paper, not much larger than the paper from a fortune cookie, all the more important. This was his version of a wax seal. She pulled at the delicate-looking thread and watched as it let the roll unfurl at the tips of her fingers. She wrapped the thread around her pinky so she wouldn't lose it and then gently uncurled the paper. Kagome stared down at the few words written there and couldn't believe what she saw. It was her name, and his combined with a single Earth-shattering word. 'Kagome - Inuyasha's home.' A small sound exited her mouth as a whine and before she knew it she was crying.

In that one solitary final word, Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved her. She realized now that all of these items were, in one way or antoher, connected to her. It was all of the ways Inuyasha was saying "I love you." She had to take an excess of deep breaths to work through the realization and to curb the flow of tears that hit their new porch like raindrops. What was even more elating and overwhelming was the fact that, for years, she knew she loved him. As stubborn, bull-headed, crass and even hurtful sometimes as he was, she loved him because she knew he cared for her and hoped his actions had just been a front. It seemed she was right. Maybe Kaede hadn't been insulting Inuyasha at the meeting about his being pinned to a tree for fifty years causing him to lack in his manly wants, but rather she was telling her to give him time to show how he felt because he didn't know how to. Well, after seeing the contents of this box, Kagome thought Kaede was wrong. Inuyasha didn't show emotions other than anger, outright, because he had to lock all the others away to survive. Though, when he was comfortable, he did and could show those emotions but on his own terms, always in his own way. To now know the true depths of his feelings, as represented by the objects inside this small wooden box, made her realize that he just didn't know how to say them out loud. Kagome held the roll of paper up to her lips, "Please, forgive me, Inuyasha."

Kagome carefully tied the scroll up and put it back into the now body warmed bottle and capped it. She placed it down gently with the rest of the items into the wooden box and replaced the lid. She set it softly in front of the closed door. She stood and turned back towards the path to go and find Inuyasha. He needed to be here. She needed to see him, talk to him. She was halted in her motions as she came face to face with the white-haired half-demon she was so in love with. Kagome jumped, "Inuyasha!" His large golden eyes were boring into hers. His face was red and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Kagome took a gentle step forward, "Inu…" Inuyasha pointed a shaking finger towards her, "What the hell are you doing?! Damn you! Snooping around in things that don't belong to you!" Kagome flinched, "I…please, Inuyasha…I didn't mean to." Inuyasha scoffed in disbelief, "Feh! Don't lie to me! You think I'm some kind of idiot?! I saw you! Some friend you are! I trusted you!"

Kagome looked at her feet in shame. She was in the wrong so all she could do was try to explain, "I'm sorry. I did look but it was because I tripped, and the box spilled open." Inuyasha kicked at the moss and a slew of petals flew up around his legs, "Stop lying! I gave that box to Shippo! It was in the house!" Kagome lifted her head to look at him, "No, no. Shippo gave the box to me when I was coming to find you. He told me to bring it here, and I did, but then I tripped on the steps because of my heavy backpack and the box fell and bust open." Inuyasha growled, "So you just decided to look at everything? Damn it, Ka...woman. It didn't belong to you! You…you…that…it's mine! Not yours! Not for you to see!" Kagome sighed, noticing how he now refused to say her name and decided it was time to bare all, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm not upset about what I saw…I…I feel the same way. Am I really home to you?"

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and continued to yell, "You're not upset?! Damn right you ain't! You have no right to be!" He took another deep breath as if to keep yelling then fumbled on his words, "I can't believe…you would…I trusted…wait. What? Huh?" A look of total confusion crossed his face still mixed with lingering anger. His head had cocked to the side, one brow raised and mouth pulled up at one corner letting a fang poke out from under his lip. Kagome thought he looked quite cute and giggled. She couldn't help it. He scowled and crossed his arms, but then his face softened slightly as he quietly grumbled, "Whatcha laughing at?" Kagome took a few steps to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. She was standing on the lowest one which still made her taller than him and she smiled warmly down at him, "You. You're cute when you're confused." She reached out to brace herself on his shoulders and gave a small kiss to his forehead. When she pulled away, Inuyasha's eyes had closed. He seemed to have become comatose from her action. She couldn't help but giggle again.

The sound made him pop open his eyes and look up at her, "You…you feel…the same?" Kagome smiled softly and blushed while tucking a wayward strand of her long hair behind her ear. She knew that to Inuyasha, 'home' meant 'I love you' and it was time for her to say it, "Yeah. For a long time. You're my home too, Inuyasha." He took another moment to let her words sink in, but only a moment. Then with a movement that made Kagome chirp in surprise, Inuyasha pulled her quickly from the stair and scooped her up bridal style into his arms. She naturally clung to his shoulders and shivered when she felt his hand run up her back to the nape of her neck pulling her toward him. When he kissed her right after whispering her name, the world began to spin and she felt like she was falling even though she knew she was safely tucked into his arms. Her heart was leaping for joy inside her chest and she would gladly let him make her feel like she was falling for the rest of her life if he wanted to.

Inuyasha's pointed teeth grazed gently over her lips which made her shudder again. She ran her fingers through his hair and delighted in the small growls that emitted from his throat as they kissed. When they parted, cheeks were flushed, lids were heavy and mouths were smiling. Kagome could not believe this was real. She pressed her forehead against his, "Inuyasha." He nuzzled the side of her head and she felt him begin to walk up the stairs with a mumbled, "Manly wants…stunted…feh."

She tried to hold back her laughter as they reached the door, she grasped at the latch and slid it open and then made to break away from his grasp. His fingers tightened on her and Kagome looked down at him, "Wait…you want to carry me over the threshold? You don't have to…I mean that's kind of for married…" Inuyasha cut her off with a quick kiss and stepped over the box of items all about her, past the doorway, and into their home. Inuyasha shut the door with his foot and she watched, amused, as his nostrils twitched at the strong new scents. He glanced around the new space, "Wow. Kagome, look." He let her gently slide from his embrace so she could look at where they would be living from now on.

Even though the room was dim, the numerous large windows let more than enough in to see by. Someone had lit a lantern and it burned bright and happy in the fire pit in the center of the main room, waiting for their arrival. The living room was spacious and covered in plush cushions and mats. The large sunken fire pit was crowned with the beautiful black, white and green speckled stones from the hot spring they had once visited. A design element obviously made by Inuyasha which had Kagome blushing again. The area Kagome designed for their kitchen had all the tools she would need to feed them and their friends lined neatly on three long shelves made from driftwood and a large tall slab of gray stone acted as a counter and eating area. The water system from outside poked through the wall and into a large clay basin that was a sort of sink, also lined with the pretty hot spring stones. A small pit covered with a metal grate seemed to be where they could cook or do laundry over the fire that wasn't in the living room. A pantry of sorts held all kinds of dry goods along with many containers of instant ramen, rice, fruits, vegetables, and eggs. Kagome couldn't wait to cook the first meal here. She turned and beamed at Inuyasha and was surprised to find him only inches away from her.

She gasped at his sudden closeness. She would never get used to how quietly he could move. Kagome watched as he grinned, almost predator like at her, then closed the distance between them in one small stride to join their lips once more. She sighed into his kiss and felt him press her back against the counter. He looked at her, "Kagome, this ok?" She fervently nodded and felt his fingers rake softly up under the simple cotton tank she wore. He flicked his thumb against her ribs which caused her to involuntarily giggle. He nipped at her throat and the laughter quickly died away. She had never experienced these kinds of feelings or done anything like this, and considering he was just as inexperienced, they seemed to be finding their way through the newness of it all just fine. She couldn't wait to explore it all more in-depth and seemed she didn't have to wait long.

Inuyasha scooped her back up into his arms and made his way further into the house. He found a bedroom, whose she didn't know as they hadn't decided yet, and set her gently down onto the large plush, feather-filled mat that rested on a riser. His frame was immediately above her, kissing her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, neck, shoulders and then lips. She gave as good as she got and when Inuyasha pulled away she frowned, "Inuyasha?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Kagome, I want…to go slow. I don't want to rush. Can we just…" Kagome pressed a finger to his lips and nodded, "I'm fine with that. I don't think I'm ready for…you know…" Inuyasha smiled and sighed, "Good. I…I want you but…I'm not ready…for that either. Yet." Kagome smiled devilishly, "After all, your manly wants are stunted." She shrieked with laughter as he growled and flipped her up to hover over his frame and wound his fingers in her hair to pull her forcefully into a searing kiss. Her eyes felt like they crossed behind her lids and all thoughts of teasing Inuyasha flew from her thoughts as he showed her exactly what his manly wants, for the moment, were.

They stayed pressed against each other, kissing, touching exploratorily and whispering affirmations of their feelings until the light in the room grew too dim to see by. For her anyway. They had changed positions again and she was pressed firmly, protected, beneath him. She reached up in the dark to stroke at his hair, "Shippo is going to be here soon." Inuyasha groaned, "What's he coming over for? It's our first night here and I wanna keep doing…this." Kagome smiled as she felt his lips press to the underside of her jaw, "I…I know, me too, but I told him he could stay the night. I'm sorry, that was before…" She felt Inuyasha shift as he nipped the tip of her nose, "Before you stuck your nose into my box of secrets." Kagome giggled and swatted at him, "You're glad I did though. Hell, I'm damn glad I did." Inuyasha clicked his tongue, "Watch your pretty mouth." Kagome scoffed through a blush, "You're rubbing off on me. I think I spend too much time around you." Inuyasha grinned and pulled her in for another kiss and as he smacked his lips away from hers he growled, "Feh. We're gonna spend a lot more time together, all of it. Rubbing and not. 'Gome. We're home." Kagome let out a hearty laugh as she heard a tiny fist begin to hammer on their front door. She entwined his fingers in hers and pulled him from the room to answer the door, "I love you too, Inuyasha." Home they were. Quite literally and in love.


End file.
